


Allergenic Cats

by pastalover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastalover/pseuds/pastalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl determined that Lion getting sick was the best decision ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergenic Cats

Someone was clearly going out of their way to annoy Pearl. First, Garnet was supposed to meet her to take care of Steven’s cat while he, Greg, and Rose were on vacation, but Garnet’s parents had showed up at her house, surprising her, and she unfortunately could not help with cat duty. Secondly, as soon as Pearl showed up at the house, Steven’s cat, Lion, had decided that now would be a good time to get sick and promptly vomited all over the floor. Her first thought had been, ‘ _Thank god, he did it on the hardwood and not the carpet._ ’ Then she realized what had happened and quickly grabbed the cat. He surprisingly did not fight against her holding him and Pearl took that as a bad sign while she put him in his carrier. He immediately fell asleep when set down. Before leaving he opened a few windows so the smell could leave the house and scrambled to get to her car to take the cat to a vet.

Lastly, Lion had woken up in the car and immediately voiced his displeasure by yowling at the top of his lungs. Pearl soon became distressed as the noise level rose. ‘ _Do it for Steven, do it for him,’_ had been the repeated mantra going through her head as she drove as fast as she could to stop the sounds coming from the animal.

Pearl parked at the first vet office she saw and rushed out of the car, walking at a slightly faster pace than normal with the carrier in her hand. She raced over to the counter and set the cat carrier down, not paying any attention to her surroundings, just hoping that the vets can find out what was wrong with the cat. The girl behind the counter levels her with a blank stare, her dark blue eyes a little unnerving, and coupled with her blue hair made Pearl question if this was really a veterinarian office.

Lion had started to make pitiful crying noises at this point; Pearl wrung her hands together in embarrassment and nervousness.

“Uh.. I don’t know what’s wrong with him? He threw up this morning and has been doing this since I left the house.”

The girl, _Lapis_ , as her name tag said, handed her a few sheets and a pen. “You have to fill this out before we can see him.” Her eyes looking over the orange cat in the carrier with what seemed like recognition. Pearl glanced quickly down as she saw Lion had decided to, thankfully, quite down and was now curled up in a ball. She wasn’t sure if she should be worried about the new development or not.

Pearl took the carrier off the counter and looked around the inside of the building she had run into. The area had a cozy feeling to it, the walls were painted a light blue that made Pearl calmer the longer she looked at it. There were pictures of different animals on the wall, mostly dogs, cats, and birds. Pearl sat down on the cream colored couch and placed the carrier on the table in front of her so she could keep an eye on Lion.

She was the only one there at the moment and reveled in the silence. She tried to fill out the sheets to the best of her knowledge, Garnet was the one who really took care of Lion as he seemed to hate Pearl for a reason she had not yet figured out. When the paper had been filled out, she brought it back up to Lapis at the counter. As soon as she read the name at the top of the page her entire demeanor changed, she smiled widely and her eyes became warmer, changing to an almost sky blue color.

“Why didn't you say this was Lion?” She said looking up at her.

Pearl looked at her with a confused glance, “This is my first time coming to the vet for Lion, Garnet usually-”

“Oh! Yeah, I know Garnet. Tall, large afro, dark shades, very intimidating…”

Pearl huffed a little at being interrupted, but nodded her head at the description of her friend.

“Bring Lion in here so we can see what’s wrong with him.” Lapis waved her hand while walking to a door leading to where Pearl assumed the actual vet was. She quickly went back and gently grabbed the cage then followed Lapis. Pearl was lead through a hallway that had a door on the lefts, two doors on the right, and one at the end of the hallway. Through the one on the left, Pearl could hear a clanging noise and peeked in as she passed. There were kennels lined against the wall, a few even filled with a variety of dogs.

She continued on and walked into the first door on the right. When arriving, she saw Lapis talking with a woman, the first thing she noticed was the mass of dark hair on the her head. A closer glance revealed that she had purple dyed into it about halfway, ‘ _Does everyone who work here have colored hair?’_

Pearl shook that thought away and noticed the woman was very short, as in a little smaller than the average height, but tiny compared to Pearl’s 5’10”. She set the carrier down on the table in the middle as Lapis finished talking and left Pearl alone with the vet.

The vet was a little chubby with a light brown skin tone, which complimented her eyes, that were a dark brown color. ‘ _Oh no, she’s cute…’_ was the first thought that went through Pearl’s head at her observation. She mentally shook her head at that thought and quickly discarded it.

“Pearl, huh? Nice to meet you, I’m Lion’s regular vet, Amethyst.” She said while smiling widely at her.

Pearl’s mind went blank at the smile that was being directed towards her, but her brain was able to work on autopilot.

“N-nice to meet you as well.” She stuttered out, acknowledging with a nod of her head. “Lion vomited all over the floor as soon as I came to check on him and then when i got into the car he started making quite a racket.”

Amethyst was nodding her head and writing on a clipboard she held, “Have you changed anything in his diet, or has he eaten anything besides his food, such as plants, small objects…?”

She brought her hand up to her chin and tilted her head while thinking back. “I think we changed the brand of Lion’s food? I’m not positive, Garnet is that one that usually takes care of him.”

Amethyst nodded her head and went over to open the carrier, Pearl noticed a small blush across her cheeks, and became confused as to why she would be blushing.

“Hey Lion, long time no see.” As Amethyst opened the cage and picked Lion up, Pearl could hear his purr from where she was sitting. “Getting tired of ‘lion’ around, huh?”

Pearl let out a surprised laugh and covered her mouth, Amethyst looked up in surprise but quickly smiled.

“That was a terrible pun.”

“But it made you laugh, so I wouldn’t say it was that bad.” Amethyst replied while winking at her.

Pearl quickly looked down as she felt a blush spread across her face, her heart stuttering at the wink. Her mind swiftly trying to figure out that wink could have meant, ‘ _Maybe it was meant to make me feel more comfortable? Or it could have just been a joking thing?’_ She ran a hand through her short strawberry blond hair and tuned in to what Amethyst was doing.

She appeared to be checking around Lion’s eyes and mouth, he was enjoying the attention, but Pearl could tell that he looked lethargic. 

"So.. How long have you been a vet?" Since she hardly knew the woman that always checked on Lion, now was good as time as ever.

"For about 2 years now, I've always loved animals so I thought, why not become a vet?" Amethyst responded earnestly.

"Oh, really? Animals don't seem to like me that much." They continued their small talk while Amethyst finished up her check-up. It was surprisingly relaxing talking to the other woman and Pearl was a little upset that it ended so quickly.  

“Well, it seems that Lion here just had an allergic reaction,” Pearl sighed in relief, “It was most likely due to the new food that you had him eating.”

She put Lion back in his cage then quickly wrote something down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Pearl, “I would go out to buy him this type and feed it to him. It has hydrolyzed protein in it and should help him stop vomiting.”

Pearl nodded her head while looking at the paper and saw a number had been scrawled near the bottom. She blushed and glanced up, “Uh, w-what about this number at the bottom?”

“Mine,” She stated bluntly, “I thought that maybe we could go out for coffee and get to know each other better?” She has leaning against the counter and rubbing the back of her neck, a blush across her own face.

“Yes! Definitely!” At the outburst Pearl became horrified as she felt her face go red, gathering Lion’s cage she muttered a quick thank you and left as fast as she could. She could hear Amethysts’ laughter from the hallway and walked out of the building. Looking down at the number, Pearl smiled, maybe today hadn’t been all that bad.


End file.
